


Prayer to the Sea

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prayer is one she's known all her life, the prayer of sailors and shoremen, the prayer of her kin. Illuvatar may be their maker, but they are at the mercy of those who rule the waters and lands of Arda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Maethiel, as she returns to Gaearon Rhûnen for her coronation  
> Prompt: Whale  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen/Flame of Durin

Leaning against the rail at the prow of the ship, Maethiel watches the sea, and their escort. A large leviathan blows a spray of water into the air just to the port side, lifting its head far enough from the water that she could see the dark eye on the side of its head. Watching her, it seems, and almost asking her if she's certain of the path ahead of her.

"I am," she murmurs, tilting her head to the great creature. She had seen the thread of darkness worming into the hearts of the court, and feared it taking hold in the heart of her daughter if she sent her to Numenor. "Ulmo protect our ships, Uinen give us calm seas, and Ossë send storms upon our enemies. For there are none other upon Arda to whom we may turn in this, our time of peril."

The prayer is one she's known all her life, the prayer of sailors and shoremen, the prayer of her kin. Illuvatar may be their maker, but they are at the mercy of those who rule the waters and lands of Arda. Their lands they will defend with all the fury and strength they have, but their seas - those they can only pray for.

A second leviathan comes from the deep as she finishes her words, breaching high in the air, and coming down on its side with a mighty splash. Maethiel smiles, tightening her grip on the rail as the waves roll to the ship, lifting the bow some little into the air. It is a good omen, and she draws a deep breath, resolve renewed to cut the ties to Numenor, and allow her realm to stand on its own.

They will face the shadow with the seas at their back, even if they stand alone against Sauron and his allies.

**Author's Note:**

> Maethiel is the first Queen of Gaearon Rhûnen who declined to send her eldest daughter to Numenor as ambassador, and in fact, sent no ambassador to Numenor. She saw the rising corruption and fear, and decided the best course of action was to cut contact with Numenor. It resulted in a loss of knowledge of the far-eastern kingdom, and in the lack of knowledge in Gaearon Rhûnen of Akallabeth until after the end of the Second Age. It also began a new reckoning of years in Gaearon Rhûnen that was not changed until many years into the Fourth Age, with the crowning of Queen Alagosiell.


End file.
